masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
G.R.E.Y.
Summary A clandestine organization that has weaved its way internationally into almost every government on the planet. Since its founding May 9th 1945 it was determined that the first supers who emerged during WWII were improperly adjusted into society and were thus a danger to themselves and other. To prevent future generation from suffering the same fate they would require constant supervision so Governmental Reconnaissance of Emerging Young supers. or G.R.E.Y. was founded for the express purpose of helping develop new supers in a positive manner for the world benefit . As time has gone on this philosophy has been corrupted out of fear, due to a lack of ability to control heroes & villains from the silver age. Its leadership has become disillusioned and now believes the only way to foster healthy growth is through direct control.G.R.E.Y. . Their morality may at times be called grey. Experimentation & Advanced Technologies In the name of identifying the gene path that develops super powered individuals G.R.E.Y. began kidnapping individuals of a variety of different ages and super powered lineages modifying their D.N.A. to generate super powers. Their efforts proved successful when they demonstrated the ability to manifest latent animistic human genes to create super powered individuals which they demonstrated on Transformation Day on September 15th 2018. ' ' F.O.A.M Gear or Freezing Operational Advanced Manifestations, was developed by G.R.E.Y. in order to restrain and capture super powered individuals. Kept in chilled containment units in its liquid state, when it is exposed to air it expands into a sticky mass that upon contact with super powered individuals will negate their super powers. Exposure to F.O.A.M. caused Cyclone to lose his powers, ending the formerly great superhero's career and leading to his founding of the Big Team. G.R.E.Y has been working on cloning technologies for over 20 years in the hope to be able to reproduce super powered genetic material, they managed to make a large number of clones but have discontinued new projects as they have found the process to be unstable emotionally, physically and costly. The projects were primarily replaced primarily with gene therapy and manipulation projects. G.R.E.Y.'s projects are notorious for having created a large part of the Big Team's current and past membership. Their experiments include, but are not limited to: * ES-16, or Rekken, and her younger sister ES-17: Experiments on artificial life * Gwendolyn du Lac: Experiments on Otherworld human physiology * Valor: Experiments with cyborg technology * Redstreak: Experiments with duplicating existing superpowers * Sherman and clones like him * Freya Winters and her clones * Permutation Pink and the Transformed that resulted * Spectre's brainwashed alter ego, Hollow: Experiments with brainwashed supersoldiers * Alarune: Experiments with plant-based sapient life * El Saltador: Experiments on superhuman strength and endurance Martial Law G.R.E.Y. seized control over the government of Halcyon City halfway through Season 2, supposedly in response to the surge of crime due to the influence of Crimera. During this time, G.R.E.Y. goons patrolled the streets and did all sorts of bad things. Persecution of Transformed was commonplace, and they started dismantling Zodiac City. In response, the Virtuous Zodiac and the Big Team made use of the Mortem to raise Zodiac City into the sky, while Councilor Ramirez broadcast a message of the Halcyon City Council's lack of confidence and support in G.R.E.Y. to end Martial Law. Overseas Activity As a global organization, G.R.E.Y. had projects and facilities all over the world. The only one we know of was a facility on a tropical island, where they ran a superhero fighting tournament as a cover for gathering research on the combatants and kidnapping or recruiting others. Yamato was in charge of this operation, and invited Shadow X to attend, along with a few of her teammates. The End of G.R.E.Y. During the events of the Season 2 Finale, G.R.E.Y. made another enormous, city-wide grab at power, unleashing armies of clones and Transformed soldiers onto the city, wresting control of Zodiac City, and spreading Permutation Pink through the streets. Through the combined efforts of the city's heroes and most notably the Big Team G.R.E.Y. was defeated and its leadership captured or scattered to the winds, ending the threat of the organization. Known Members and Leadership The acronym G.R.E.Y stands not only for Governmental Reconnaissance of Emerging Young supers, but also for the initials of the founding members of the organization, being: * Ra'id Ghazal, or Dragon * Rodriguez * Elzinga * Yamato Of these, Dragon has been imprisoned, but the others are still at large. Other known employees and affiliates include: * Beatrice * Trapmaster Category:Organization Category:B-Verse